Many locations, such as hospitals, factories, restaurants, homes, etc., utilize dispensers to dispense fluent material. For example, a dispenser may dispense a liquid material, powder material, aerosol material, and/or other materials (e.g., soap, anti-bacterial gels, cleansers, disinfectants, lotions, etc.). Some dispensers incorporate a container for at least temporarily storing a relatively large quantity of the material until it is repeatedly dispensed in relatively small quantities. The container may be removed from the dispenser when it is empty and replaced by a replacement container or refilled container.
The container may be a bag that collapses and reduces in volume as material is dispensed or a rigid bottle in which the material flows in a direction to the bottom of the bottle as material is dispensed. The dispenser may have a viewport through which the container can be seen in order to determine the volume of material remaining in the container.
Unfortunately, viewing the remaining volume in the container may have detrimental consequences. For example, the bag may not collapse sufficiently and/or the material may pool in a location that is not visible in the viewport and, thus, the container may appear to be empty or near empty when it is not. A user may have a tendency to avoid using a dispenser that appears to be empty even though there may be a sufficient quantity of material within the dispenser. Such nonuse can lead to dissatisfied users, added cost to replace a container that is not empty and waste of material.